


I didn't quite catch your name

by Pengy-Pop (PengyPop)



Series: Persona Oneshots [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human Aigis, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), F/M, Morning After, My hubris continues to pile up, Oneshot, and brief descriptions of said tango, everyone is an adult here and have never formally met before this, otp prompt, rated M for implications of the horizontal tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyPop/pseuds/Pengy-Pop
Summary: Aigis was not one for one-night-stands or one-dimensional relationships.….Yet here she was, early in the morning, lying in her bed next to a remarkably pretty male whose name she couldn’t quite recall.Prompt: Characters A and B in the morning after a one night stand. (Adults, no personas, human Aigis AU)





	I didn't quite catch your name

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey it's your favourite cryptid writer back at it again with their rare-pairs an their dubiously horny content 
> 
>  
> 
> .....I swear I can write other things I promise but I also have absolutely NO shame whatsoever.  
> Enjoy!

Aigis hadn’t ever really been one for one-night stands. She didn’t want just a single, one-time source of relief, she wanted a loving, long-term relationship built on mutual love and dedication between two like-minded people, and she wouldn’t even  _ think  _ about sleeping with someone on a ‘first date’

 

Indeed, Aigis was not one for one-night-stands or one-dimensional relationships.

….Yet here she was, early in the morning, lying in her bed next to a remarkably pretty male whose name she couldn’t quite recall. 

Aigis wasn’t quite sure what the protocol here was. Should she wake him? Should she let him sleep? She had no idea. So, instead, she found herself simply gazing at the back of the head of the blue-haired male she’d willingly let into her bed last night. 

The exact events of yesterday were somewhat hazy in her sleep-addled brain, but she could remember a conversation with Yukari, something about a ‘blind date’, dinner…..She could recall being outside with him, and their eyes locking intensely over….. _ something.  _ and after that…..she could very clearly remember what happened after that, and she felt her face warm.

_ I’ve never felt that heated before, not even in the past when I was with Yukari….. _ She remembered the feeling of soft lips, heated breaths, warm, careful hands caressing her body; of hushed groans and broken cries, brief but intense gazes, and beautiful,  _ beautiful  _ friction all melded together to paint an almost crystal clear memory that Aigis knew would take quite a bit of time to forget. And beneath the sheets, she instinctively squeezed her thighs together. 

While caught up in her thoughts, Aigis failed to notice the male next to her began to stir in his slumber, body shifting ever so slightly and an exhale escaping his mouth as he began to (slowly) regain consciousness. It wasn’t until he let out a sleepy yawn and turned around in the bed did Aigis realise her bed mate had awoken, half-lidded silver eyes looking up at her from the pillow silently. His gaze made her body and face heat up once more.  _ He really is a very beautiful person. _ And that fact alone was enough to make Aigis nervous as she stammered out her words. 

“U-um, g-good morning.” There was silence, and Aigis began to sweat. “D-did you, um, sleep well?” she hopelessly asked. beside her, the male seemed to take a moment to think before speaking, his voice soft and calm.

“I...guess.” his eyes trailed down to the mattress. “About as well as anyone could after a night like that…” Despite the way he mumbled it out, Aigis was able to hear it loud and clear, and her nervousness only spiked. 

“Ah, about last night, actually, I-“

“You’ve never done this before, have you.” It wasn’t really framed as a question, more of a statement, and all Aigis could do was nod her head in response, looking down at her hands in mild shame. There was a hum from beside her. “....Me neither.” 

Silence fell between the pair once more, the only sound being that of a bird singing sweetly outside the window, and the soft shift of the bed sheets as the male went to sit up, another quiet yawn escaping. Aigis instinctively went to avert her eyes, expecting to see a naked body like her own, but instead she was met with a clothed male body, and she let out a silent sigh of relief inside her mind.

“You don’t happen to know what the time is-“

“-I enjoyed myself greatly last night!” 

And awkward beat of silence as the two looked at one another, wide-eyed. 

“Uh-“

“-Wh-what I mean to say is; th-thank you very much!” She awkwardly bowed her head, despite their sitting position in bed. And when she looked back up, the male in question looked somewhat confused, brows knitted in tension.  _ It’s not very graceful, I know, but, please, realise how complicated this situation is for me!  _

“....Uh. You’re…...welcome, I guess? I don’t really get why you’re thanking me, though…” He placed a hand on the back of his neck, and averted his eyes from her, looking around the room for something, seemingly. His eyes stopped on the clock that hung by her bathroom. “Only seven, huh? That’s way too early for me…”  _ Too early? But this is usually the time I wake up around….. _ Her gaze was once again captured by silver eyes and blue hair. 

“You...should take a shower. You didn’t get the chance to, last night, after all.”  _ She didn’t? That may explain why she was naked and he was not.  _ “You were asleep by the time I came back.”  _ How embarrassing.  _ Meekly, Aigis nodded her and began to vacate the bed, when suddenly a realisation hit her.

“U-um…...could I ask you to…...look the other way? U-until I am in the bathroom, please?” She couldn’t meet his eyes, Her face felt far too warm from her embarrassment and shame. 

“...Sure.” Was the simple response she got, and, cautiously, Aigis turned her head to look back to the male and, upon seeing his eyes closed and a hand covering his eyes, Aigis very quickly stood up and bolted to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

“Y-you can look, now!” She called out to no response, and pursed her lips. She padded across the tiles and over to her shower, turning on the water and stepping in. As she let the warm water wake her up, she planned out what she would do when she had to face the male still waiting in her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Turns out, she didn’t have to plan anything, as he was completely gone by the time she emerged from the bathroom. He had had the courtesy to re-make the bed, sheets tucked neatly and pillows set in place, and it seemed as though there had never been anyone there at all, and briefly Aigis wondered if the whole situation had been nothing but a vivid dream. 

That changed however, when she went to her kitchen to retrieve something to eat. Sitting on her kitchen table, lay a piece of paper and a pen, and she carefully eyed it before picking it up to read the neat writing. 

_ I’m sorry for the trouble I caused you last night. I didn’t expect that to happen, but I don’t really regret it. Maybe we could talk again sometime. You seem nice.  _ below it, was a phone number she could only assume to be his.  _ Sorry, again, for what happened.  _ Her eyes trailed down further to see a signed name. 

_ Minato Arisato.  _

“Minato…” She whispered the name out to no one in particular, and reread the note a few more times. She still couldn’t quite recall what exactly was meant by ‘trouble’, or ‘that’ but...perhaps she could find out. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be just a one-night stand after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short, and was actually a bit of a challenge to write....But I hope it turned out well enough! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! see you next time <3


End file.
